


Another highschool AU KilluGon thingy

by Kanmuru_X



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Finish your goddamn homework, Gay Gon, Gay Killua, Gon X Killua - Freeform, Highschool AU, Killugon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanmuru_X/pseuds/Kanmuru_X
Summary: Killua and Gon are doing homework. And then a confession. Yeah I'm really bad at summaries just uh read it please





	

It was already 7:00pm. Killua was staying with Gon for a sleepover, since they were homework buddies for multiple assignments.  
"Gon, Killua!" Mito called. "You've been up there for an HOUR! Your food is getting cold!"  
"Oh! We should probably go eat," Gon said.  
"Nah," Killua said. "Not hungry."  
This was a huge lie. It was just an excuse to keep studying with Gon. He had feelings for Gon, but wasn't sure if he felt the same, so he just kept these feelings bottled up.  
"Oh," Gon replied. "I guess I'll stay up here too."  
"Gon," Killua said. "What's 550 divided by 5?"   
"110," Gon answered. "Are you okay, Killua?"  
Killua looked at him. "Yes, why?"  
Killua loved everything about Gon. From his hair, to his eyes, to his skin, he loved everything about him. Killua had gone over to Gon's house multiple times this month for sleepovers. And on all of those days, he thought about what would happen if they got married. Sure, they were too young now, but maybe later on, if Gon doesn't reject him. They would be a perfect couple, and Gon would be the perfect husband. Sure, he's childish and naive at times, but Killua could live with that.  
Gon was concerned for Killua. He hadn't eaten anything for lunch in days. He'd grab a tray and stand behind Gon in line in the cafeteria, but he wouldn't eat anything. He'd end up giving it all to Gon. Not to mention, everytime Gon sees Killua staring at him, Killua just averts his cold blue eyes. Was he okay?  
"You haven't eaten anything for weeks!" Gon said. "That's unlike you! You didn't even eat any of the chocolate I've been giving you!"  
Killua sighed. "Saving it."  
"But you don't usually save it, you usually eat it right away," Gon responded.   
"Why the hell are you concerned about my wellbeing? Since I OBVIOUSLY," he coughed, "Have it easy apparently."  
"Because I love you, Killua."  
Killua froze. He started blushing like an idiot, and so did Gon. Killua didn't know that Gon liked him as well.  
"I've loved you ever since we started high school, and I wasn't sure if you felt the same. I was concerned that you weren't taking care of yourself, and I wasn't sure if you were okay."  
"Y-you idiot," Killua said quietly.  
He leaped on him, hugging him, and they landed on the bed. On top of each other. Goddamn this was awkward.  
"I-I love you too!" He hugged him. He got off of him and was lying beside him.  
"I didn't think you loved me back. I didn't care about myself. I cared only about you, and I still do. The only reason I followed you was because I wanted to be near you, no matter what. I wanted to be there, in case something happened to you. If someone tried to hurt you, I'd murder them."  
"I never knew you felt that way too," Gon smiled. "I'm glad you do, though! I promise to love you forever and ever!"  
Killua averted his gaze, blushing. "You idiot. You have no shame, do you? Th-that's e-embarrassing..."  
Gon giggled. "But I love you."  
They then kissed.  
"I love you too."  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Mito was curious of why the boys hadn't come down yet. It was 8:00 and they still hadn't eaten.  
She went up the stairs, and saw Gon's bedroom door closed.  
She quietly opened it, and saw Killua and Gon asleep next to each other on the bed. She giggled.  
"Goodnight," She said quietly as she closed the door and walked out.


End file.
